A Vacation For Two
by WordsToShare
Summary: Korra takes advantage of an opportunity to explore her relationship with Asami. Post-finale.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

After leaving the party, Korra sat in her room on Air Temple Island, thinking about the invitation she just extended to Asami. Goosebumps crawled over her skin as she contemplated what the meaning of their 'vacation' really was.

Very slowly, and one perfectly folded and re-folded article of clothing after another, she packed her sack. She didn't have much, so packing really wasn't that difficult, but just thinking about their next adventure was twisting her mind a way that pulled her focus away from what she was doing. 'Is this a vacation for friends… or girlfriends?' she considered to herself while shaking her head before asking her self a similar, reworded question one after the other.

It couldn't be coincidence that Asami mentioned her fear of losing both the Avatar and her father in the same day. She thought for a moment, 'what about everyone else? Had she feared losing them too, or was there a special meaning?'

Thinking back, there had been so many indicators that their friendship had been growing closer, possibly into something more. 'She did offer to come with me to the South Pole during my recovery. Not once did she push for me to return, and when I came back it seemed like we easily just picked up where we left off. Almost like she was waiting…'

A knock on the door stirred her from her thoughts. She walked to the door, sliding the screen to the side as Pema appeared behind it. "Oh, hi, Pema. Is everything okay?"

Pema glanced over Korra's shoulder, taking in the sight of the half packed sack lying on her bed. She turned back to the solemn looking girl, giving her a quizzical look. "Are you leaving to go somewhere?"

Korra spun around halfway, seeing her items, and then realizing she hadn't told anyone about her plans. Bowing her head and completing her turn, she stepped towards the bag and began playing with the toggles hanging from the top of the sack. "Right… Sorry. I guess I forgot to mention that I made plans with the Asami to go visit the spirit world."

"Hmm, I see…" Pema whispered to herself, bringing a finger up to stroke her chin as she nodded in deep thought. After a moment she continued, "do you mind if I ask what type of trip this is?"

Korra looked over to her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, is it a short trip? Will Mako and Bolin be joining you? Should I pack some food for you?"

Korra sighed, trying not to give away her anxiety over the situation. "Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll manage. No, the guys won't be coming with us. And it's more like a vacation… just the two of us." She looked away in shame, unsure what Pema was going to think.

Pema reached a hand out and placed it on Korra's shoulder in a soothing way that made Korra breathe a little easier. "Korra, sweetie, you know it's okay for you two to go away together, right?"

"Is it?!" Korra peered into her eyes with vigor in her stare and a little bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm getting the feeling that there's a little more to this vacation than you're telling me. Do you want to talk about it?" Pema asked with a soft, welcoming tone.

Korra sighed again, turning to push her items on the bed away so that she could sit down. Her elbows leaned on her knees as she slummed down in deep thought. Pema sat next to her, quietly waiting for her to speak.

Several minutes passed in silence before Korra spoke again. "It's just that… Things over time between Asami and I have grown closer. I think everyone is aware that we're very good friends. However, I've never felt like it was JUST a friendship. I'm pretty sure there's more too it. In fact, I know there's more to it… at least for me there is. I don't know what Asami thinks. We've never talked about it. But at the wedding I sort of took a chance and asked her to take a vacation with me. I didn't even quite realize I was doing it, like something else inside of me took over and decided to jump right in."

"I assume she agreed if you're packing."

"She did."

Pema thought for a moment. "You mentioned that it will just be the two of you then?"

"I did."

"Hmm… Would you like my observation?"

Korra looked up enthusiastically. "Yes, please! My wind has been swimming around different ideas for what feels like forever and I haven't been able to talk to anyone! Please, Pema, I don't know what to think or do or say!"

Pema, once again, rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down dear. First of all, I think it's a good sign that she agreed knowing that it would just be the two of you. If she was uncomfortable in any way, she would have declined. Asami is a smart girl. She doesn't do things that she doesn't want to do. Second, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed the interactions between you two changing over time. I always wondered if there might be something more…" She trailed of in thought.

"Really?" Korra asked brightly, her eyes widening in this new realization.

"Yes, really. I see the way you two look at each other. There's an unmistakable bond there, there's no doubt about that. What it is exactly, I wouldn't be able to tell you." Korra slumped again at that comment. "That's something you two will have to figure out for yourselves. A vacation is a good start, though."

"What if it's not what I'm hoping for, though? How do I convey my feelings without ruining our friendship?" Korra asked, her head bowed, looking slightly sad.

"I think you just need to talk to her. Communication is important in any relationship, friendship or otherwise. Asami is a very understanding young lady. I highly doubt she would cast you away for expressing how you feel," Pema reassured her, giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

"You're right. I should just talk to her and get it out. I know what I want… and I want Asami." A determined smile made it's way across Korra's face as she looked up at Pema. She returned the smile, taking in the young woman's brief moment of happiness before noticing the smile fade away into a look of fear.

"What is it, dear?"

"Is… is that okay? To want Asami, I mean?"

"Oh, honey…" Pema pulled the girl into a tight embrace, petting the back of her head in an effort to calm the girl's nerves. She pulled away, forcefully gripping the broad shoulders in front of her and looking straight into her eyes. "Love is love. A wise man once said, 'you can't help whom you love; it's a part of our life and it causes nothing but grief to deny it.' Don't you think for one second that any of us wouldn't approve. We all want nothing but happiness for you, and if Asami is who will make you happy, then by all means, explore your relationship to the fullest."

Korra pulled to amazing mother figure into another embrace, whispering, "thank you."

After a minute or two, Pema pulled away and stood up. "You're welcome, dear. Now, you better finish packing. I don't know when you plan on leaving, but I know how easily distracted you can be and I don't want you to forget anything important."

Korra nodded in return and Pema walked out, closing the screen door behind her.

'Don't forget anything important…' she mused. After a moment, she stood up and strode over to the dresser, pulling a small box out of the top drawer and placing it in her sack, taking care to put it towards the bottom so not to accidently lose it. 'I will never forget the things that are important…'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mako was sitting on a bench on the side of the walkway leading to the docks. As Korra walked towards him, he looked up, hearing her steps in the distance.

"Oh hey, Korra. Are you heading off somewhere?" he asked politely.

"Actually, I am. Do you have a minute though? I want to talk to you about something." Mako gestured towards the spot next to him and she sat down.

Korra fumbled with her fingers in her lap, twirling her thumbs in a circle and staring at essentially nothing. Mako placed his hand on hers to stop her fidgeting while he bent down and looked up to into her eyes. "Whatever it is, I told you I'll always have your back."

"I know. And I know you meant it. You said that you'll always follow me into battle, and while I appreciate that, of course, this is completely unrelated," she stated, her voice shaking slightly.

"Korra, while I meant what I said, there was more to it. I will support you in everything you choose to do in life. You have a genuinely good heart and I know you'd never make a choice that would hurt yourself or the people around you. Maybe many years ago, before you learned the things you know now. You know, back when you were a hothead. But not anymore." Korra laughed, nodding slightly in agreement that she had certainly used to be a stubborn and arrogant person. Mako continued after his own laughter subsided. "What I'm saying is, you can talk to me about anything and I'll stand by your side. I want you to understand that our friendship means the world to me and I would never do anything to compromise that."

Korra gave him a small smile and looked down as she prepared herself for what she was about to say. "Even if I told you that I had feelings for your ex?" She felt his hand squeeze a little tighter.

"I'm not an idiot. I know what's been going on. Or not going on, as I assume you two haven't worked it out yet. But I'm certainly not blind to the glances and touches you two share," he stated sternly, almost taken aback by her thinking that he lacked understanding.

Korra gave a silent chuckle, glancing back up at her friend. "You sound like Pema. Am I the only person who's been oblivious to this?"

"I think so. Though no one has talked about it, that I know of, I'm pretty sure it's obvious enough that everyone is aware of what you two have grown into." He hesitated for a moment. "Well, maybe not Bolin. Because, well… he's Bolin."

"How do I know if Asami actually feels the same way, though? If it's been this obvious for so long, apparently, then why hasn't she said anything?"

"Probably for the same reasons you haven't. Not that I know what all of those reasons are, but these things are never easy. Think back on when you first kissed me all those years ago. I had feelings for both of you and I had no idea what to do. You knew and jumped right in, but I didn't, and I ended up pushing you away in the process."

Korra winced at those words, not realizing that her sharing her feelings for Asami might hurt Mako in the process. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this," she looked away and started to get up from her seat on the bench.

Mako grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "I just told you that you can talk to me about anything and I'll always have your back. What didn't you understand about that? I'm fine, really. I'm long over it. All I care about now is helping my friends when they need it, and right now you need it." His voice came across with a forcefulness that made Korra jump a little, thinking that maybe she was hurting him in a different way.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Even though I'm positive that I know what I want now, I still haven't figured out how to stop myself from dancing around it all - you, Asami, or anyone else for that matter. I want to make sure I do this right. Her and I work in a way that you and I realized we never would, and I'll die if I mess that up."

"I understand. Look, all I can say is that she loves you regardless and whatever you say to her, I don't think she'll just push you away. You are BEST FRIENDS, and every great relationship works because their friendship comes first. Unfortunately, I realized that too late." Mako's eyes glazed over as he looked at Korra, a tenderness in them that she only recently began to take notice to.

Korra wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him into a tight hug, almost clinging to him for dear life. "Thank you, so much," she whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Mako leaned back, wiping away a partially shed tear from one of his eyes. "Anytime. Now, where exactly are you heading off to?"

"Funny you ask," she stated with a grin beginning to form as she spoke. "Asami and I had a short talk at Varrick's wedding and I pretty much began the plunge by asking her to go on a vacation with me. Just us." She lifted a hand to brush a bit of hair that had fallen in her face away, pulling the fingers all the way through her locks in a nervous gesture. "I wasn't really thinking at the time, mostly just happy to be sitting there with her and talking at all. But then it just came out and I thought to myself, 'Well, it's now or never!' Except immediately after I felt sick thinking never was probably the better option."

"Korra, that's perfect! Good for you! You really shouldn't be nervous. I think going away and spending some time with each other is exactly what you need to sort all of your feelings out. I expect you'll talk to her while you're away? Where exactly are you going, anyways?" Mako was showing a significant amount of excitement as he spoke, making Korra think that he really must be okay with the idea of his ex's together after all.

"Well, the spirit world. Surprisingly enough, when I asked her to go I said we could go anywhere she wanted and that's what she picked. I didn't think I could love her any more until that moment." Korra blushed and she rushed through the last statement.

Mako laughed, noticing her reddening features. "Wow, you really are head over heels for her, aren't you."

"I am."

"In that case, you should do something special for her to let her know how much you care."

"Again, funny you say that. I have something for her, but I won't give it to her until I'm absolutely certain that she feels the same way as I do." She absent-mindedly reached a hand around her back, touching the sack that held her precious cargo as she thought about the meaning behind it.

"So what are you sitting here talking to me for? GO! Go get the girl!" He proclaimed as he stood and spread his arms out wide in an animated fashion to exaggerate his point.

Korra stood, grasping his arm and flashing him a wide grin. "Thank you, Mako. You're a great friend." With that she leaned in and bushed a quick peck on his cheek before running off towards the docks.

Mako stood there with a little smile creeping up one side of his lips as he placed his fingers on the spot Korra just kissed him. 'Friends…' he thought to himself. 'I will always be a great friend to you, Korra, and I'll always love you.' He turned around and headed towards the training grounds, nodding his head as he walked in silent approval.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The party had been dwindling down after the conversation Asami had with Korra, both of them having returned to their table once their plans were made. The agreement was to meet on the outskirts of the new Spirit Portal a few hours later. There was a mutual agreement and eagerness to leave as soon as possible. As Asami had gathered her things and walked out towards her car, she heard her name called from behind in a forceful, yet soft, tone. "Asami! Slow down kid, I need to talk to you." Asami spun around to see Lin walking up to her. Flips began making waves in her stomach, knowing what Lin wanted to discuss.

"Hey kid, where are you headed off to in such a hurry?" Lin asked as an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"I have plans that I need to see through right away; a trip, of sorts. I may be gone for a while," she responded quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

"A trip? Good thing I caught you then. I need you to swing by the station before you head off. I have some… paperwork… that I need you to sign."

"Can't it wait?"

"Depends on how long you'll be gone. Any idea when you'll be back?"

Asami paused momentarily, realizing that Korra hadn't mentioned when they might return, and a smile unknowingly crept across her face at the thought. 'Maybe she has no plans of us returning?' she considered. 'Of course we have to return, she's the Avatar and I have a company to run.' Her smile faded, shifting to a slight frown at the thought of returning to the real world.

"ASAMI!" The shout made her jump, pulling her from her thoughts.

"What? Sorry… I got distracted for a second." She shook her head, physically mimicking her mental shake in an effort to sideline her internal conversation.

"Yeah, no kidding. Mind enlightening me on what's going on? Your face just contorted in more ways than I can understand without an explanation."

"It's… complicated."

"Try me." Lin crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back slightly as she puffed out her chest, a scowl forming as she waited.

Asami sighed, recognizing Lin's stance as her 'I'm not leaving until I get what I want' expression. "Okay, fine. Just… give me a chance to talk it out before you chime in, please."

"I think I can manage that," Lin responded, her face softening at the sincerity in the girl's voice.

"It's like this… Korra and I spoke earlier, giving us the chance to clear the air on a few things and then decided that we both need a vacation. Well, more like she asked me to go on a vacation… just the two of us… and I said yes," the beauty started, her gaze flickering anywhere except the older woman's face. "I like her, Lin. I like her a lot. In fact, I've been certain for some time that I'm absolutely in love with her. But, we've never talked about it and I can't be certain she feels the same way." She stopped to catch her breath, her sentences running together leaving her little room to take in any air. "I'm supposed to meet her later tonight to go into the Spirit World for, the spirits only know, how long and I have no idea what I'm doing!" Long, slender arms stretched out in front of her, exasperating her last statement.

Lin nodded, expressionless as she listened intently.

"I just lost my father, your being here asking me to sign his death certificate as a stark reminder of that, and yet all I can think about is Korra," Asami continued. "I'm sure this makes me sound like an awful person, but don't I deserve to be happy for once? My parents left me with no family, and the one person I desperately want to be a part of my new family asks me out, but I am terrified of what might happen if she rejects me. How am I supposed to know that this… thing… between us is real? Does she love me? Do I ask? Do I let it play out and see what happens? Do I wait to see if she makes a move first? THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" She bowed her head in defeat and confusion, unsure of what all she just said in her speedy rant.

"May I speak now?" Lin quietly requested after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes."

"First of all, yes, the paperwork is your father's death certificate. I am so sorry, kid."

Rough arms grabbed the slim girl by the arms and brought her into a tight embrace, holding for a few minutes as she silently sobbed into the woman's shoulder. Lin's hug was strong but comforting; exactly what she needed. The metalbender pulled away before continuing.

"That being said, thinking about your own happiness certainly does not make you an awful person. In fact, it makes you stronger than most because, even though losing your father is sad and unfair, you're choosing not to be swallowed by your grief. Don't tell anyone this, but even I have a hard time with that."

Asami chuckled at the comment, remembering the 30-year grudge she held against her sister and her own recent rekindling from her long-time absent mother.

"Now, in reference to Korra…" Lin paused for a moment, coaxing Asami to look up at her as she brought her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose, rubbing aggressively. "Honestly, I don't understand what you kids see in that trouble maker. She saves the world a few times and everyone just falls all over her. Young people these days. Agni, help me, I'll never understand."

Asami crossed her own arms and pouted at the comment, waiting for Lin to continue whatever tirade she was about to go on.

Lin released the pressure on her face, a softer and more delicate expression in place of the cold one she had previously. A sigh escaped as she continued. "You'd be a fool to think she doesn't love you back. That senseless Avatar cares more for you than she may be willing to admit, without a little coercing, that is." She looked up, staring directly into Asami's eyes, giving the girl chills in wake of the Chief of Police's seriousness. "You're detail-oriented enough to have picked up on the subtle clues. That girl isn't exactly subtle. However, she's also been through a tremendous amount of pain and suffering, and the fact that she's let you in is a good indication that she trusts you unconditionally."

Lin stepped forward, resting a hand on Asami's shoulder as she continued her speech. The engineer's eyes remained wide as she listened closely, hanging onto every word.

"Look kid, I like you. You're a smart and determined young woman, much like I was at your age. I made a lot of mistakes, though, particularly in burying myself in my career without taking any time for a personal life. Now I'm old and bitter – again, don't tell anyone – wondering how my life got away from me and only now fixing relationships I should have fixed years ago. Don't do that." Lin pulled away, turning to face away as she collected herself for a long minute. "If the Avatar is what you want, go for it; you two work well together." She turned back to the raven-haired beauty as she spoke, her features relaxed and her tone low.

Tears were swelling in Asami's eyes as she listened to the heart-felt words coming from the typically stern woman. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breath kept catching in her throat. A smile appeared across her crimson lips, turning high on the edges in peak happiness.

"Just do me a favor. If you two do happen to end up together, tell her to stop destroying my city. Granted a giant mechatank just came barreling though and fired every which way possible, but she could have at least had the decency to lure it outside the city walls and save us all the burden of cleaning up after her… again." A joking grin danced across Lin's face with the comment.

Asami let out a breathy laugh, knowing that scenario would never have been possible, but appreciating Lin's cheery attitude; despite her likely legitimate frustration with having half the city destroyed and hearing that the Avatar wants to go on vacation. 'I'll have to let Korra know we'll owe everyone a debt of gratitude for taking the reigns while we're gone,' she mentally took note of, 'being that Lin is essentially giving us permission to take off.'

"Thank you, Lin. That was exactly what I needed to hear. Do you really think Korra's feelings are reciprocated?"

"I do," the older woman started. "But I also think you're going to have to be the one to start that conversation."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Korra may be the Avatar, but she has rocks for brains, making her quite unlikely to know what to do. Not to mention she was raised in a compound that probably never had 'the talk' with her. We all know what a disaster the start to her relationship with Mako was. I'd guess that you probably don't want to go down that same road."

Asami smirked, yet her eyebrows furrowed at the apparent insult. "She's smarter than you give her credit for, you know."

"I'm aware," Lin laughed. "But not in this context. You're going to have to guide her along. She may be the Avatar, but you're the dominant personality. Use it."

"I see your point."

Asami looked around her, noticing that many of the party's guests had left as they talked. Not realizing that they'd probably been standing there from some time, her mind shifted back to her need to prepare before departing on her new journey with the woman she loved.

"I'm sorry Lin, but I really have to get going. I still don't know what I'm going to wear! Oh gosh, how does one even pack for the Spirit World?!" She buried her face in her hands as she dwelled on the thousands of outfit options in her closet.

Lin laughed once more, throwing a playful punch towards the girl's shoulder. "I think you'll be fine. I'm pretty sure Korra likes you when you're adventure ready, so I suggest you keep it simple. On that note, I'll let you get moving. Wouldn't want you to miss your date." Asami caught the wink Lin gave her just as she lifted her head from her now sweating palms.

"Thanks again. I never would have pegged you as the relationship advice giving type. I'll stop by the station before I head off to the portal."

"Me neither, kid. And don't worry about it. It can wait until you get back. Go be happy."

Asami reached out and pulled the stiff woman into a fiercely tight hug before pulling away and sprinting off towards her car. Lin smiled and waved as she saw the girl turn back to look at her, giving a small smile and a thumbs up as her final 'thank you' in appreciation. She headed back to the party, hearing Varrick yelling something about an 'after party of the century' and rolling here eyes, stating to herself, "I'll die before I'm caught at another function with these knuckleheads."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright folks, I know this is a bit short, but it's an important piece to my story. I wanted to keep going, but seeing as it's Christmas Eve, my family is waiting for me to join the festivities. I'll have the next chapter out in a few days. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

It took what felt like forever for Asami to decide what to bring with her on her trip. She meticulously went through every article of clothing, picturing herself in the Spirit World with Korra, dressed to the nines and sleeping in a tent, or laying on the grass, or living in a tree. 'That's not going to work,' she told herself as she tossed her more elegant pieces aside. 'Maybe I should take Lin's advice and stick to my usual attire. Considering that's what Korra sees me in most of the time, I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to it.'

Her pack was stuffed with a couple variations of exploration-ready type red and black garments, black boots, a sleeping roll, extra blanket, her makeup case, and a few other things. After careful consideration, she did decide to tuck away her electro-glove, just in case. 'No one ever knows what might happen when spending time with the Avatar. Best to be prepared,' she eventually concluded.

She finished preparing herself to leave, tossing the pack across her shoulders and looking herself over in the mirror. Her raven locks were tied back neatly, her jacket nicely accentuating the curved form of her upper body, while her pants fit somewhat loosely and were tucked into her high-fitted boots. She was dressed to impress, yet still comfortable enough to tackle whatever adventure they might come across in the Spirit World. Never before had Asami put so much thought into what she was wearing and how the person she would be with would like it. 'Stop being so nervous, it's only Korra!'

Not wanting to delay the girl of her dreams, she made her way to her satomobile, desperate to arrive first so she could bask in the beauty of the new portal's location before making her way to a world she's only heard of. However, she had one more stop to make along the way; a need to close one door before opening another, one could say.

She pulled into the driveway, a large metal gate hanging open allowing for visitors to enter with an iron sign hovering over the entrance. "Republic City Cemetery," it announced to the world in large letters. Chills ran down her spine as her car crossed over the threshold, making it's way to the spot she knew all too well. She parked and turned off the vehicle, settling back for a moment as she took a few breaths.

Reaching over to the passenger seat, she grabbed a bouquet of flowers that she picked up on the way at one of the local shops. They were a collection of brilliant white jasmine flowers with an array of bright green fern leaves, a favorite she shared with her mother. One last, deep breath and she opened the door, slowly making her way over to the headstone, the word "Sato" engraved in letters across the front. One side, below the name, was left blank; its occupant not having made it's way there yet. The other side listed her mother's name, dates of life, and the words "loving mother and wife," the lettering having faded a bit over the years.

"Hi, mom," Asami said solemnly to the gravesite. "I brought you our favorite flowers." She laid the bouquet on the grass, leaning slightly against the beautiful red and black marble the landmark was made of. The contrast made the pedals shine like pearls, a view that made her smile brightly in response.

"I know this isn't my usual visitation time, but I needed to talk to you," she started, the speech she made in her head on the way now completely forgotten. "After the last few, frustrating years, trying to understand why dad did what he did, I've finally forgiven him." Her eyes drifted to the empty space where is name will soon be placed. "He made amends for his faults in the end." A tear fell from her eye, her mind replaying the last moments when Hiroshi ejected her from the hummingbird tank and sacrificing himself to complete the mission he set out for in support of the Avatar… of Korra.

A light breath escaped as she fell to her knees, her head bowing as sobs took over her ability to speak for several minutes. Her hand made its way to the top of the tombstone, resting comfortably as her thumb stroked across its glossy front. Her eyes making their way back to her mother's spot as she spoke. "He finally returned to being the man he was, when you were here, in his final moments. You would have been proud." Her fingers let go of their grip as they floated down, brushing across their family name.

"You're both gone now, leaving me to this life without my parents," she continued, "but I won't be alone. I found someone; a woman I love dearly. And yes, you heard me right – a woman." She leaned back on her heels as she clasped her hands and brought them up to her chest. "You were always amazingly accepting, and I think you would have accepted this relationship. Mostly because I'm almost certain she loves me too. She's my best friend, my confidant, my hero… or should I say, the world's hero…" Her words trailed off at the realization that she would soon be with the most powerful person in the world. "She's the Avatar, mom; but to me, she's just Korra. The beautiful, strong and understanding Korra… My Korra."

Her legs swung out from her as she readjusted to sit more comfortably in an almost meditative position. Her hands gripped at her ankles, bracing herself as she leaned in closer as if telling a secret to someone. "I wish you were here to meet her. I know you would have adored her as much as I do. She wasn't like us, not having been raised in high society, but she has a heart that takes the weight of everyone around her." She smiled as her own heart filled with warmth, leaning back again. "I'd give my life to her, to her cause and purpose, and I have been putting myself out there in doing so through the many adventures I've told you about over the years. This is different though. Now I'd do it because I wouldn't be able to live without her. The three years she was gone were incredibly difficult for me. I understood, but even you know I buried myself in my work to distract myself." Another sigh escaped as she contemplated what those three years were like. The confusion, anxiety and worry had overtaken her on a daily basis. "I understood why she had to go, but now I finally understand why it was so hard for me."

Asami looked up to the sky, the bright light of the portal in the middle of the city stretching high and glowing in the distance. 'I'll be there soon,' she mentally noted, speaking to Korra off in the distance as if she could hear her.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you, however, is because it's time for me to let go of my sadness…" Soft words were spoken, low in volume as she continued her upward gaze. "It's my turn to be happy; to have a family again. It's all I've wanted since the day you were taken from me. Now that I've forgiven dad for his mistakes, even though he's gone too, it's time for me to move forward with my life. I think you'd both want that for me." Her eyes slid back down to her mother's spot, a lazy smile making its way across her face. "All you've ever wanted for me, even as a child, was to take charge of my own destiny and forge my own path. Well, this is it. This is the path I choose. I choose Korra." The smile she had grew a little wider as she stood up.

Once more, her hand rested on the top of the perfectly cut marble as she spoke. "Im not saying goodbye; I refuse to ever let you go. But, this is me saying farewell to my sorrows and accepting that my family is with someone else now." In taking a step forward, she brought herself down, leaving a soft kiss against the memorabilia of her old life. "I love you, mom. Take care of dad for me." With that she turned on her heel and returned to her car, the engine revving as she drove away. Her spirits lifted once again as she crossed the exit's threshold, releasing her of her remorse and bringing a new light into her life once again.

* * *

><p>[Writer's Note:<p>

I want to dedicate this chapter to my mom, who left me for a better place 6 months ago. She weighs heavy on my heart this holiday season. I had a similar conversation with her site a couple weeks ago. I felt this was a good addition to Asami's story, seeing that she's making her way form one family to another.

Happy holidays to you all! Much love from me to you.]


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in getting this out. The holiday's were extremely busy. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday spent with family and friends!

**UPDATE:A few folks mentioned that Korra lost her connection to Aang back in Book 2. Valid point. I made a few edits to make up for this fact in correlation with my story so that it makes sense. Hopefully you all like it! Personally, I want her to have her connection back, so I'm going to make that happen.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Asami pulled her Satomobile into a parking spot relatively close to the new portal. Given that the explosion from the spirit vine weapon destroyed a multi-block radius, evidently extending the vines to completely cover the newly formed crater, she thought it best to leave some room in case the vines decided to continue their extension. Besides, a short walk that would give her the chance to look over the breath-taking new scenery was exactly what she wanted anyways.

She stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed her pack, extending each arm through the shoulder straps as she tightened it to rest flush against her back. While walking away, she thought, 'I'll likely get a few parking tickets for leaving my car there. Hopefully Lin can do something about those when we get back.' Her mind aimlessly wondered to the last time she was slammed by Republic City's finest. Mako decidedly ignited the tickets in his hand, which wasn't exactly fun to explain to Lin later on. 'She gave in that time and dismissed the tickets, so I'm sure she'll do it again.'

After rounding the corner, the portal's brilliance in its entirety came into view. The view was positively stunning. Asami took a few minutes to take in every detail of the display laid out before her, noting the symmetry of the vines as they marked the location's shimmering core. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say a piece of Korra's own beauty took part in the creation of this scenery,' she told herself as she smiled, gazing into the distance. Spirits glowed in the sky, leaving glistening trails behind them that looked like shooting stars. They danced and pranced and flew around the vines, the epitome of happiness and serenity in the aura they gave off in their wake. Her heart filled with warmth at the sight, knowing that the peace the portal fed into Republic City was only a fraction of what lay beyond its entrance.

She continued to enjoy the view for some time, leaning against a building as she imagined what lay on the other side, knowing she'd see for herself soon. Not only that, but she'd see it with Korra; the strikingly gorgeous girl who embodied the same tranquility that was displayed on the horizon in front of her. 'Every dream I've ever had is about to come true.' Her mind envisioned the perfection that she hoped would be her trip into the Spirit World with the Avatar. 'I'm ready…'

As if on cue, the other girl came into view, dressed in her most recent dark blue tribal attire, pack on her back, and making her way to the portal's base. Asami looked on before continuing her decent towards the girl, enjoying the view as the Avatar suddenly paused, turned, walked a few steps back, and then turned again. The anxiety in her pacing could be felt from yards away. A sheepish grin crept across Asami's face as she shook her head. "Even when you know what you want, you still manage to try to talk yourself out of it," she spoke out loud as she began making her way down the vines.

* * *

><p>Korra's voyage on the ferry from Air Temple Island to the Republic City docks felt like just that, a long, tedious, and never-ending voyage. She bounced on the balls of her feet, unable to stand still as she leaned over the railing on the ferry's deck.<p>

"Why didn't I just glide over?" she exclaimed out loud, to no one in particular, as she stared at her hands. "That was a stupid decision."

"If you did that then you would miss out on the anticipation," a voice said. Korra spun around, not recognizing who had spoken, but saw no one there.

"Over here…"

She turned again to see Aang floating above the sea, just a foot or two over beyond the ferry's ledge.

"Aang!" she called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be sure you are ready for the next phase of the Avatar's duties," he said plainly.

Her surprise was overwhelming, not understanding how Aang could be speaking to her when she lost her connection to her past lives a long time ago. "How are you even here? I lost my connection after my fight with Vaatu."

"The Avatar's connection can never be fully severed by others. We can only do that ourselves by not allowing our past to be a part of our future."

"That doesn't make sense; I worked through my issues and regained my ability to go into the Avatar State. Why wouldn't my connection have come back then?"

"Apparently there is still a part of you that is holding back, and that is something you must also work through to regain your connection. Your past lives not only provide you with spiritual guidance as the Avatar, but life guidance as an individual." He continued as he saw the blank gaze of confusion she gave him. "You may not be able to connect to us, but we are still connected to you. We still feel and hear and see everything that you do. As you've begun to move towards healing what is holding you back, I am able to guide you once again. That being, in fact, why I am here."

Korra stared at him, furrowing her eyebrows in confliction over what he was referring to. "I don't understand what you mean…"

"Do you remember when I told you that 'when we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change'?"

"Of course I do. That was a vital part of my healing and becoming the Avatar I am today."

"Yes, very good. But there is more to us than being the Avatar," he began. "We must embody who we are as people. Many look to us as a spiritual being, one that brings guidance and balance to the world. Our own, personal worlds need balance too."

Korra nodded in understanding, realizing her need to take a break from her worldly duties to recharge her own physical and spiritual well-being. "I agree, which is why I've decided to take a vacation."

"There is more to this vacation, though…"

"There is. I'm going with Asami." She shot a quizzical look at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"I know what you have in your bag. Have you decided what you are going to do yet?" His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, giving him an almost glaring look as he dared her to say "no."

A sigh escaped as she looked away, unsure of what to say. "I've come to terms with my feelings for Asami. I love her more than life itself. But to answer what I think you're asking, no, I haven't made a decision." She fidgeted with her hands briefly, racking her brain for the right words. "I'm not even fully sure she feels the same way. Granted, others have told me she does, but I need to find out for myself first."

"Hmm… I see." He played with his goatee and he continued to glare at Korra, his expression softening after coming to some sort of internal conclusion. "Do you understand what the next phase for the Avatar is?"

One of her eyebrows arched, her mind unaware of what phases he was talking about. "I'm not sure I understand your question."

"The Avatar has a series of life experiences they must go through to find proper balance, for both themselves and the world. Education and knowledge being one; primarily experienced through your time with the White Lotus and other elemental masters as you learn to bend the elements, as well as gain knowledge about the world and the people inhabiting it." Aang began to animatedly express his lecture through his hands, making small gestures throughout the speech. "Experiencing recovery from our lowest point would be another, done so through pain, suffering, and loss." He paused for a moment, studying Korra as he did so. "However, what is also important is to learn to accept our personal need for love and companionship. Giving ourselves the chance to see it through and experience the full gift that love is helps us to influence the love that the people of the world share with each other." He spun around, opening his arms wide across the line of the horizon. "Peace and balance across the world is made through love. Maintaining that love requires our own understanding of it."

Korra returned to the previous spot she had been leaning on the railing as Aang spoke, her eyes swimming across the water's surface. His words were absorbed a bit at a time; her mind doing it's best to process the information while she listened.

"So what you're saying is that I need to give in to my love for Asami entirely so that I can share my own love with the world."

Aang turned to look at Korra again, a bright smile on his face. "Essentially, yes," he answered as he nodded. "Confusing ourselves with conflicting thoughts only creates distress. Let that stress wash away and relish in what you have and who you are, not just as the Avatar, but also as a person; a person who can depend and lean on the support of another, releasing the sheltered life that was once lived and opening up to the accompaniment through life with that other person." He drifted closer, motioning to lay a hand on her shoulder, however the sensation of contact never came. "We can not carry the weight of the world on our shoulder's alone. Your three year hiatus should have been enough to prove that."

Tears poured down Korra's flushed cheeks, her love giving weigh to the grief she carried over leaving the person she loved for so long. "How do I make up for that, Aang? How do I give in to my love and rid myself of my regrets and confusion?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." He smirked, his eyes darting to the pack on her back. "You wouldn't be carrying that box around if you didn't already know."

The ferry's deck suddenly shifted underneath her feet as it came to a halt at the dock. One of the crewmembers yelled, "please depart in a quick and orderly fashion!" People moved to exit off the ferry via the ramp now being secured to the dock by the loadmasters.

"Unfortunately, that's my cue to leave."

"Wait!" Korra looked up at Aang once more. Her eyes glistened in the light and a faint sadness made it's way across her face as she silently conveyed the distraught she faced in saying goodbye to her predecessor once again. "Will my connection ever fully return? Will I see you again?"

"That is up to you. You must embrace who you are, entirely, before you can be completely healed."

She gave the master a small smile, her eyes brightening slightly at the thought of ridding herself of her confusion and being whole as both Korra and the Avatar… with Asami.

"Just remember," he continued, "you are the light that shines across the world, giving people hope for the days to come. That includes Asami. Be the hope she needs for a better life." He then disappeared, as if never having been there at all.

Korra began her decent from the ferry, making her way along the docks towards Republic City's center. The light of the portal shined brightly above the buildings, directing her way to her one true love. 'He right,' she told herself as she moved forward towards her impending destiny.

The trek to the location of the previously known Spirit Wilds didn't take long. Her mind raced through all the times she had spent with Asami over the years, picking at the details of each encounter like she may have missed some things along the way. She hadn't even noticed she'd arrived until a small, pink colored spirit that looked like a bunny with wings danced in the air in front of her face.

She looked over the scenery, realizing its beauty a little bit more now that she knew she'd be sharing its space with the brilliant engineer. Noticing that Asami hadn't arrived yet, she made her way towards the portal, Aang's words not furiously swimming around in her mind. 'I have to do it. It's what I want; I know it is,' she mentally encouraged herself.

Her movement stopped, a thought taking hold as she stiffened. 'What if it's not what she wants though? What if I mess up what we already have?' Spinning around quickly, she took a few steps back in the direction she came, only to stop once again. 'No, that's impossible. She must feel the same way that I do. Like Pema said, she wouldn't have agreed to come with me to the Spirit World if it wasn't what she wanted.'

Korra's pacing quickened as she continued to debate her own thoughts. 'But what if this really is just a vacation to her? I know she needs the break, so maybe that's all this is; a break.' A few more steps and she paused once more. 'Maybe Aang is right. Maybe it's best if I just go for it. At least it will help to rid me of my confusion about the situation.' One last time, she took a few steps towards the portal, remaining only a few feet away. 'That's it, I've decided… I'm going to do it.' She stared at the portal in anticipation for what's to come.

At that moment, Asami walked up beside her, looking into the glow of the portal as well. Korra saw the gorgeous woman step into her peripheral vision, the woman's presence alone coercing her to glace over in appreciation. Asami, too, glanced at Korra, showing off a brilliant smirk that immediately wiped away all of the southerner's fears.

As if silently confirming what each wanted from the other, they stepped forward, reaching into the space between as their hands grasped one another. Each step was feathery, like walking on air. The hold they had on to each other was tight, yet delicate, as if the other would float away at any moment if they didn't hold on just right. Neither woman shook with nerves. Their gaze, once met, never looked away, even if only for a moment. The world around them became completely inaudible as each woman listened only to the sounds of the other as they walked, as they breathed, as they held their senses onto each movement as it was made. Republic City fell away, the light of the portal being the only world they could see around their bodies.

In one moment, the Spirit World's power hugged their forms as they stepped closer, turning towards each other, and clasping their free hands together in front of them. Their hold was a bond; a newfound promise to one another. Words would never measure up to the way the spirits bound them together as their souls were pulled into the Spirit World.

For a moment, while their bodies remained grounded in their stance, their souls lifted from their physical encasings and made their way closer to each other. Arms wrapped around one another, their faces merely centimeters apart. Korra's soul spoke first. "I am yours," it echoed in the portal's void. Asami's spoke barely a moment later. "And I am yours." The light began to fade and their outlines of their souls fell back into their bodies, a slight jolt shaking them as their feet touched ground. The portal's light dissipated entirely, revealing the vast, beautiful world not set before them.

Asami tore her eyes away first, examining the scene around her. She gasped slightly, pulling one hand away to cover her mouth as her eyes widened to the world. Korra just stared at the woman still clinging to one hand.

"Welcome to the Spirit World," she spoke, a grin taking way across her lips. 'There's no where else I'd rather be than right here with you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Happy New Year! I got you all this extra long chapter as a gift to celebrate! I certainly had no intention of it drawing out this long initially, however its where the story took me and I just had to keep going. And don't worry, though it may sound like it ended, I still have many more chapters I plan on writing. Also, this is what I wanted to happen. Some may not agree with the speed, but that's okay. I do plan for there to be a long 'E', should the story make it that far. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Everything about where they were was beautiful. Asami's eyes had literally begun to hurt from maintaining such a wide expression for so long. However, she didn't want to miss a single detail in the landscape that surrounded her. The Spirit World was brilliantly wondrous, and the woman standing no more than a few steps away looked simply angelic with the world displayed around her form.

"Korra… I don't even know what to say," Asami began after several minutes of silent awe. "How come you never described this place to me?"

The Avatar chuckled lightly, obviously enjoying her companion's astonishment from the moment they touched down on the grassy plain. "It would be near impossible to explain a place that has to be experienced to appreciate fully."

Asami scoffed. "Well aren't you a wise one these days?" she teased.

Korra shrugged briefly, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "What can I say? I've done a bit of growing up over the years. Wisdom tends to come with that."

"Well, this place is absolutely stunning…" she continued as her gaze moved about while she stepped in small circles, giving herself a full 360 degree view.

"Not nearly as stunning as you are," Korra whispered, not quite loud enough for Asami to hear.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing really. We should wonder for a bit and give you the opportunity to see more of what's out there." A tan hand reached out, calling for Asami to come hither. Her eyes landed on the palm motioning towards her. Pale fingers intertwined with tan ones as she clasped onto the open invitation, stepping towards the girl dressed in blue.

A comfortable silence settled as they walked through the tall green grass. Flowers of every color splashed the almost countryside feel of the expanse. Bright pinks, purples, yellows and oranges arranged across multiple plant types painted their way through the combination of light and dark green fields that went on for what seemed like forever. Tall trees gave an overcast of shadow from the sun above them, causing small beads of light to dance through the leaves and into the path they walked along. Most everything Asami could see was new and exciting. While plants were still plants in the Spirit World, it was nothing like what grew back home.

'Home…' she thought. 'What home do I have, really, anyways?' The Spirit World was nothing like the desolation they had left behind in Republic City. Though their friends knew they needed a retreat, many having voiced their opinion on the matter, more so in regards to their relationship needing time than the rest that came with it, she knew there was still a lot that would require their attention when they returned. But, as for a "home" to return to, there really wasn't anything there. 'I gave my mansion to the refugees, Air Temple Island is always full, and half the city was destroyed by Kuvira's super weapon. What home is there?'

She felt a slight tug on her fingers, coaxing her from her thoughts and to look up at the grinning face next to her. Korra tilted her head just slightly, motioning for her to look off to the girl's side in the distance. In doing so, she noticed the head of a bright red spirit poking around the side of tree stump.

Korra stopped and let go of her hand, causing her to twinge at the loss of soothing contact. The young woman turned towards the spirit slowly, crouching down on the balls of her feet in the process. One hand laid its fingertip on the ground for support as she leaned forward, then reaching out with the other hand.

"Come here, little guy," she called to the spirit, she voice light and gentle. "No one's going to hurt you."

Asami clasped her own hands together, bringing them up to her chest in anticipation as she watched the animal-like figure inch out from its hiding spot.

One small step at a time, the body of what looked very similar to Pabu came into view. Where as Pabu had a very distinct reddish-orange fur coat, this spirit instead shone brightly with its light red tint and aura that covered its entire body. The spirit looked back and forth between the two women, recognizing one, but not the other.

"It's alright, I promise," Korra spoke once more, reassuring the creature that it was alright to move closer. Once within reach, she gave it a few soft pats on the head, adding in a couple scratches behind its ears to help calm it. She looked up to Asami and, smiling, she insisted, "Come down here and pet him, if you'd like. He'll warm up to you if you do."

Asami looked on, unsure if she felt comfortable making contact with the spirits so soon. After a few moments, Korra looked back to the animal, shifting to scratch under its chin. Asami managed to move closer, sitting on the ground next to the girl, crossing her legs in an effort to get comfortable but still remain a little bit closed off and on the defensive. She pulled the bag off her back and set it down next to her. Without looking over, Korra suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled it forward, assisting her in moving to pet the spirit's head. For just a second, the spirit stiffed, looking as though it might dash away. But, it didn't. Instead, after the first few pets through its fur, it strode over to Asami, stepping into her lap and curling up in her legs as she continued to stroke her fingers down its body.

Never before had she felt so light-hearted and calm. The energy coasting throughout her body was pure bliss and she never wanted it to end. Without realizing, a gigantic grin plastered itself on her face as the animal-like spirit cozied up against her. The moment couldn't have been more perfect, until she heard the movement of the woman she was with.

A hand rested on her knee as her travelling partner shifted to sit closer to her, one leg tucked under just slightly, the girl's calf resting flush against her thigh; the other stretching out in front of her own crossed legs, almost hugging her with her lower extremities. Her eyes flickered to the fingers that began draw circles around her kneecap, causing a tingling sensation in her limb and stomach. Though, she didn't dare move, for fear she'd disturb the sleeping form in her lap.

"I always knew the spirits would like you," Korra began in a hushed tone as she removed her pack from her back and set it off to the side.

Maintaining her fixed stare at the playful fingers, she calmly stated, "Oh… you did?"

"Of course. The spirits take on the emotional energy of the Avatar. Seeing as you make me happy, you make them happy, too."

Asami's eyes darted up at the comment, an immediate curiosity to study the face of their speaker taking over. Korra's features were soft and warm, giving off a vibe of absolute certainty in her words. A shiver reverberated down the engineer's spine, a feeling unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

"That's good to know that I can always count on the spirits to give away your mood before you do," she retorted as she casted a flirtatious smirk back at the bender.

Korra laughed. "That's not entirely where I was going with that, but you make a good point." She shot back at the dazzling inventor with a wink and a smirk of her own. The two giggled for a couple minutes, enjoying each other's quips, knowing their playful banter could easily continue for some time.

After another short pause in silence, the two simply looking into each other's eyes, Korra's expression changed to become slightly more serious. "I mean it Asami, I knew they would like you because… well… I like you. A lot."

Suddenly a flash of a moment where their two souls spoke to each other, laying their claim for one another, made it's way into her mind. 'What was that?' she asked herself, not remembering the event having actually taken place.

"Korra…" she began, her hand snatching up the fingers that still absent-mindedly played with her knee. The spirit still snuggled up to her shifted slightly at the movement, not actually moving enough to relocate entirely. Her fingers laced with strong ones, giving a light squeeze in an effort to comfort the girl who looked as though she was beginning to panic.

"I like you too," she began again, looking directly into azure orbs that stared back at her. "We've been through a lot over the years; much more than any two people should have to go through. You especially. The time you took for yourself…" She trailed off, tears beginning to form as she turned her head away. Strong fingers squeezed in return. "While I knew it was what you needed in the midst of your recovery, I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to help you and be there for you. I wanted to be the support you needed that you are constantly giving to the world." Tears began pouring down soft, satin cheeks.

"Asami –" Korra began as she lifted her free hand to brush the tears away.

"No wait, just listen," Asami cut in, not wanting to lose her train of thought. "I struggled with the meaning of your declining my offer to go with you to the Southern Water Tribe. By that time, I was well aware of my feelings for you. But, I knew your recovery came first, and so, I waited. I did my best to support you without pushing my own agenda. Over time, though, it became… confusing." She sniffled a few times, trying to hold back the tears that were rolling down her face. "When you said you were leaving, I was terrified. I thought I would never see you again." A full sob escaped at the thought of losing the Avatar.

"But I did come back. You did see me again," Korra responded, her words hushed and broken, her guilt breaking through with each phrase.

Asami looked up in the blue eyes gazing back at her, tears forming around the edges. "Three years later," was all she could manage to get out before another sob was let out, this time causing her entire body to shake. The spirit felt the change this time, jumping from its comfortable spot. It's brightness dulled to a deeper red color as it sprinted away quickly, dashing behind its previous spot behind the stump a few yards away.

The words and cries cut deep at Korra's heart and soul. Her face grew dark in shadow and her features closed off in remorse. She looked down in guilt-stricken sadness, unable to form words to respond. Asami's body shook as her sobs continued for several minutes, emotions she had been holding onto for so long all pouring out at once. She buried her face in her hands, her back hunching over as she curled into herself.

"I understand if you hate me," is all Korra could say.

Asami's head shot up, shock and hurt the only expressions she could muster at the comment. "Korra, no!" She reached out and grabbed the girl's head, forcing her to look into her piercing stare as Korra's eyes looked overcast and dull in defeat. "You don't understand," she began again, her voice rising in volume. "I'm incomplete without you. I'm nothing more than a shell of a person encasing a brain that people only use when they need it. But with you… With you I feel whole. Like, everything I am and everything I bring to the world has purpose; that my life in its entire existence never had any purpose… until I met you."

Korra's own tears began falling down her face, catching on her lips as they quivered and twisted with tension. Her hands lifted to cover the ones holding her face, shakily brushing against the soft skin of the CEO.

"I buried myself in my work as I tried not to think about the hole in my life when you left," Asami continued, her thumb lightly stroking against the Avatar's flushed cheekbone. "Wherever you went, my heart went with you; and it wasn't until you came back that I finally felt that I, too, had been pieced back together, because until then I was broken. I shared your pain, but in a different capacity."

The sound of Korra's sobs cut through the conversation as her defenses crumbled and she broke down. Asami pulled her closer, her own cries muffled by the sound, as she rested the girl's forehead on her collarbone and reached around her shoulders, moving her hands in circles across her back in an attempt to comfort them both. Korra's hands fell into the comforting woman's lap, grabbing tightly to her clothes. Minutes passed as the companions each lost themselves in their own tears, neither able to break the silence and speak up again.

The sounds and shaking died down slowly. "I am so sorry, Asami," Korra spoke up, still resting on the comforting shoulder of the woman that confessed more than she ever could have imagined. "I never meant to hurt you, I swear. You have to know I would never intentionally do anything that would bring you pain. All I want is for you to be safe and happy."

Asami pulled back just slightly, her fingers brushing up the sides of the girl's jawline, along her neck and up behind her ears, her thumbs pressing against firm cheekbones to get a good grip. She lifted the beautifully sad face in front of hers, leaning in and up as she pressed tender red lips against smooth brown skin. Kissing the girl's forehead was apparently exactly what she needed to calm down entirely, causing the gorgeous woman to little a little longer, cherishing her ability to settle the Avatar. "Shhh, we're here now," she whispered as the kiss ended.

Korra changed her position to lie down in the grass in front of Asami, moving to rest her head on the woman's lap and turning onto her side and she pulled her legs up to her chest in the fetal position. Her hands wrapped around Asami's calf, gently kneading into the leg. At the same time, Asami used one hand to rub the strong back she gazed down upon as her other brushed through thick, brown locks, her nails mildly scratching against the scalp underneath.

A deep breath liberated itself from Korra's lungs. "Can you ever forgive me, Asami?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I hurt you; you said it yourself."

"No, Korra. That wasn't your fault." Asami let out a sigh. "It was no one's fault, really. The heart does and feels what it wants and we can't always control it."

"Yeah…"

Another long, silent pause took place as Asami continued to essentially pet the ravishing girl below her. She would have though Korra had fallen asleep had she not spoken up again.

"I need to ask you something," she stated hesitantly, a hint of confidence hidden underneath an obvious layer of nerves.

"Anything."

Korra turned her head to look up at the shining bright face that made her heart flutter. "Do you only just like me?" She paused. "Is there anything more between us?"

Eyes widened at the bluntness of her question. The engineer never looked away, her jade eyes holding their lock onto azure ones. Though, her mind raced, dancing around the many ways she had planned in the past to tell the woman of her literal dreams exactly how she felt.

"Yes," she stated plainly.

Korra looked confused, pulling herself up after a moment of realizing no other words were going to follow. She, too, sat cross-legged, directly in front of Asami, as if she was about to start meditating at any moment. "Yes?"

Slim, pale fingers made their way up to her face, tracing its outline, against soft eyebrows, down and across dry lips. Asami unfolded her legs, lifting them over Korra's thighs and coming down against the side of her hips as she pulled herself as close as possible to the seemingly confused and curious dark-skinned woman. The same fingers gripped her wrists, pulling them around lusciously curved hips and leaving them there before coming back up to cup her cheeks.

The flash of a memory crossed Korra's mind; one of their souls leaving their bodies as they entered the Spirit World, confessing who they are to one another. 'So that wasn't a dream after all,' she thought. Her grip around Asami's waist tightened.

Asami looked into those bright blue eyes in front of her and instantly knew that the same vision flashed across the Avatar's mind that she had seen earlier. She smiled, knowing for certain that this was the right moment to confess it all.

"I'm completely and utterly in love with you, Korra." The words poured out, full of credence and conviction. Any hesitation up until that moment was completely washed away by the look of perfection staring back at her. "I think I knew as early as the moment we met. You were astoundingly beautiful and so full of life and excitement. As we became closer friends, I found there wasn't anything about you that I didn't love in some way. I always felt something, but somewhere along the way I realized what it truly was." She leaned in a little closer. "I realized we were meant for each other. It's just you and I… and I'm yours."

Korra closed the gap in an instant, bringing their lips together in a fit of passion as she pulled the love of her life onto her lap and entirely into her arms. Their bodies became flush against each other as they kissed, soft and tenderly at first before becoming heavy and consuming. Asami's arms wrapped around Korra's neck, holding them together for as long as possible. Eventually they pulled away, both in desperate need of air. Korra pressed their foreheads together, a wide grin invoking the shimmer of pearly white teeth making its way across her face. The lids on her eyes fluttered just slightly in excitement.

"I love you, too; so much my heart feels like it'll give way at the very thought of you."

Asami returned with a similar grin.

"The idea of seeing you again and being the Avatar you saw me as was what gave me the strength to recover, and eventually come back stronger in the end."

"I don't need you to be the Avatar. I just need you to be Korra," Asami responded as she pulled back a bit.

"I know, but I want to be that for you." She gave a small laugh as her love gave her a face of both endearment and annoyance. "Nothing gets me more excited than when we fight together, work together and strive to make the world better and safer… together. You compliment everything I am as both Korra AND the Avatar. Without you, I'm just an arrogant girl who can bend a bunch of elements."

The grin stretching across Asami's face couldn't possibly get any wider. She was hosting an adorable flush in her cheeks as she peered affectionately into the Avatar's eyes. 'It's now or never,' Korra convinced herself.

Korra moved to stand, her hands coasting down the brilliant beauty's shoulder blades, one bracing on the small of her back and the other hooking under her thigh. Asami sensed the movement and, in doing so, hooked her ankles around the back of Korra's waist. As the stronger woman stood, she carried Asami with her, holding tight as if she'd never let go.

"I have something for you."

"A gift?" Asami asked with a confused expression as she looked down at the girl holding her.

"Something like that…" She moved to set her down, Asami catching the change again and letting go of the grip her legs had so she could be lowered back onto her feet.

Korra turned to her bag on the ground, kneeling as she began to riffle through it, looking for the important keepsake she brought with her.

"Could you turn around?" she requested without looking up.

"Umm… ok." Asami did so, hesitantly, and began waiting for some kind of movement. "Korra? What are you doing?"

"Just one second…" Finally, she found it. She opened the box to reveal its contents, which she brushed over with one finger before scooping it up in her palm and leaving the box in her bag.

Asami could hear Korra as she stood and moved to stand behind her, releasing a breath as she did so. Suddenly she felt fingers on her neck. Her voice hitched as she tried to speak, the feel of rough, yet light fingers slowly drifting forward across her skin. The sensation ended as another hand came around the opposite side and fingers motioned to grab something. A cool object pressed against her chest as a silk ribbon wrapped around her neck. Her hand came up to touch the foreign piece, raising it just enough to see in her lower peripheral vision. Korra secured its location with a knot in the back, her fingers dropping down along the curve of Asami's back once she finished.

"What is this?" Asami asked, her voice on the edge of curiosity. The object looked to be a smooth, glossy stone with grey and silver waves throughout the inside. Engravings were made in the shape similar to a yin-yang, the outlines of a gear on side, painted in red, and a globe on the other, colored in with blue and green. A light, white circle, looking drawn over several times, closed around the internal design, as if it were held inside of an air sphere like the airbender kids would ride around on. The entire object was encased in metal around the edges and back with a small loop on top that the ribbon pulled through. The ribbon itself was a charcoal color like what she regularly wore. "It's… beautiful!"

"Asami…" Korra walked around from behind the girl as she examined the new piece of jewelry. Asami looked up, patiently waiting for her to continue. "I love you. I need you to understand exactly how much it is that I love and care about you, and this seemed like the best way to do that. Do you know what this is?"

"I think I've seen some Water Tribe women wear something similar, but I didn't pick up on the meaning," she spoke as she thought back on having seen objects not unlike this one before. "Is that right?"

"You're close," Korra smiled. "This is a traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace." Asami's eyes grew wide at the word. "I made it while I was in the swamp with Toph. I knew then what I know now, I just wasn't sure what I was going to do about it or if it was even reciprocated."

"You made this?"

"I did," she continued. "The gear represents your intellect, innovative brilliance, desire to fix what's broken and devotion to always moving forward. The globe represents my caretaking of the world, the balance I'm charged to uphold and strength to keep us all together through peace and unity. The circles around it represent how those different things work together at once to make the world a better place. The colors red, blue, green and white represent the four main elements of fire, water, earth and air. And the yin-yang is my favorite part… It represents how you and I are equal counterparts to one another. You can't have one without the other." Each explanation made Korra smile a little wider in anticipation for the question to follow.

Asami looked at the piece in complete astonishment. "I don't know what to say…"

Korra caught the woman's chin in her thumb and forefinger as she stepped closer, just centimeters away, in an effort to get the surprised eyes to look directly into her own. "Say that you'll marry me."

"What?" Asami's eyes might pop out of their sockets at any moment.

She moved her hand to curl under the woman's jaw, her thumb combing across the defined line. "Asami Sato… my best friend, partner in combat, trusted confidant and savoir to the Avatar – yes, I said you're my savior –… will you do me the honor of humbling me in this life by spending the rest of your days with me? I never want to leave your side again. I want you there with me, through all the good and the bad; through all of the emotional, physical, mental and spiritual hiccups that either of us may come across as time goes by." Her hand dropped as both moved to reach towards Asami's sides and clasp around her fragile fingers, coaxing them up into the space between them. "I've gone through this life long enough on my own and there's no one else I'd rather have by my side than you. So please, Asami, will you marry me?"

A pin drop could be heard as Asami processed what was happening right in front of her. This was something that she would have only dreamed about happening, never once considering that it could actually happen. Her emerald eyes never once drifted away from their fixation on the gorgeous girl she gazed upon. 'Is this really happening?' she asked herself. 'Did she really just ask me what I think she did?'

"You're serious…" Asami commented flatly.

"Totally serious," the caramel-colored girl responded with a playful smirk and wink. Asami's insides melted at the gesture.

"Korra, I –" the beauty began until Korra cut her off.

"Wait. Before you answer me I have one more thing I want to say." She lifted Asami's arms to her shoulders, leaving them there as her hands traveled back along the limbs, over a pair of shoulders and down to prominent hips before stopping. "I can't make any guarantees about the future. There will always be some new danger out there, ones that often won't be predictable, and I'll have to jump headlong into action. But, at least, with you, I'll have a reason to always come back, to always keep fighting my hardest. However, there's always the possibility that I may not return." Her gaze drifted downward as she spoke more solemnly. "I know you were afraid after my fight with Zaheer. When I came to, I saw your expression, even if only for a split second. Though we never really talked about it, I was well aware of the fear you felt in thinking I had died. Unfortunately, I can't promise that won't happen someday."

Long fingers clasped around the back of Korra's neck as Asami tightened her hold. The feeling was enough to make the torn woman look back up into the jade eyes that dazzled just slightly above hers.

"You think I don't know that?" Asami's analytical voice seethed at she began to lecture the poor girl. "I know who you are, what you do and about all the potential dangers that you might face. Still, you worry about me, and what my reaction might be. When will you learn that I don't care about all that? When danger comes we'll face it together. Like you said, we work better when we're together and I wouldn't have it any other way." She took a step closer, wrapping her arms further around the girl's neck as she pulled her into a tight embrace. "When will you learn to just be yourself and let your walls down? It's just me, and I love you."

They stood there for a minute, holding each other tightly.

"Soooo… Is that a yes?"

Asami stepped back, gripping the woman's biceps and holding her at arms length.

"It's a definite yes."

A gigantic grin formed across Korra's face and she pulled the beautiful woman's lips towards her own, crashing them together over and over as she sputtered words out between each one. "Ahhh… I love you… so much… I can't believe… this is… happening…"

Asami smiled as she let the Avatar shower her face with little pecks.

"I can't… stop kissing… your gorgeous… face…"

A laugh finally caused Korra to slow her attack and start laughing herself.

"That's okay," Asami giggled. "You can kiss me all you want, but I suggest we find somewhere to camp soon, seeing as the sun is going down."

Korra glanced up at the sky, not realizing that it had turned a lovely shade of purple as the sun began to set. "Alright, alright…" she started. "I know exactly where we can go."

"And where is that?"

"A little house not too far from here. Had I ever told you about the time I met Iroh here?"

The pair picked up their bags from the ground and began walking off into the sunset, towards a mountain in the distance. Their hands clasped together as they strode along, unwilling to ever let go of the other again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For all my wonderful followers, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with my business and going back to college... again. I haven't been ignoring your requests, I promise! I'm sure you'll all get notified and excited about an update, which I'm sorry to disappoint you on, but I felt that I owed you all an explanation and an apology. However, I do have something for you! I partake in an ATLA:LOK writing tournament and this round I decided to write something Korrasami-centric for all those needing a fix. So, here you go: s/11006585/1/The-Getaway-Garage (just add this ending to the FF Net URL) It's certainly not my best, but hopefully it's enough to hold you all over. I'll update soon, I promise!

-Words


End file.
